


Power Red

by halzbarryscerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halzbarryscerek/pseuds/halzbarryscerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia bit her lip as she trailed her fingers across Scott's abs. He looked so beautiful tied to the bed the way he was. Submissive and whining. Just the way she liked her men.</p><p>(Prompt: Scydia + pegging)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandumbGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/gifts).



> Alright I'm not the next JK Rowling, clearly. But I have fun, so that's what matters. xD
> 
> It's not my intention to write so much porn, but . . . uh . . . shit happens.

Lydia bit her lip as she trailed her fingers across Scott's abs. He looked so beautiful tied to the bed the way he was. Submissive and whining. Just the way she liked her men. The rope that she used was wrapped with a special wolfsbane that would keep his enhanced strength at bay. It was a little something special that she had Stiles make for her, and he absolutely did **_not_** want to know the details. And he absolutely did **_not_** text Scott for details after it was done, so he could absolutely **_not_** jerk off to thoughts about it later on.

Her hand eventually found its way to his neck where she clasped his jugular tightly, cutting off his oxygen. He responded with a breathy moan. It was music to Lydia's ears.

"Beg for it, baby," Lydia whispered, loosening her grip.

Scott choked out a laugh. "Please, please, fuck me."

Lydia smirked. "Oh, yeah, baby, I will."

She let go of his neck completely and ghosted her fingers over the bright, power red strap-on on her nightstand. It was a newer step in their relationship. Scott had used dildos before, but this would be the first time Lydia would be in the room for it. It didn't freak her out one bit to learn about his kink. On the contrary, the thought of seeing Scott be so submissive practically had her soaking her panties over it. She had never known this side of him and it was really hot.

Slowly, she removed her lingerie until it was she stood naked before him. She reached over for the lube and squirted a generous amount. His legs weren't tied to the bed like his wrists, so all she had to do was whistle and he immediately lifted them over his body until his ass was exposed and presented beautifully for Lydia to bask in. Using two fingers, she gently rubbed around the hole before inserting them in.

"Fuck!" Scott cried out. He looped his calves around his arms and just let Lydia fuck his hole with her middle and index fingers.

"Like that, baby?" Lydia teased.

"Oh, I love it," Scott crooned. "I fucking love it."

"Good."

She added a third finger and then a fourth. Her hand was small anyway, so it was a pretty clean stretch for the most part. Without warning, she pulled out, much to Scott's disappointment. The air felt cold against his open, lubed-up asshole. His cock was leaking pre-cum all over his chest and stomach and it only shook in anticipation of what was to come. Lydia picked up the strap-on and pulled it on and readied herself in front of him.

"You ready, Scott?"

Scott nodded his head excitedly before Lydia tossed his legs over her shoulders and shoved the dildo inside him, full force. He screamed at the feeling of being filled up. He loved how rough she was being. He was an Alpha werewolf, so he could take a little pain. He cried out when he felt the blunt tip of the cock hitting his prostate relentlessly.

The pain and pleasure coursed through his body like an electric shock. The dildos from before had nothing on the power and energy that Lydia had brought to the table. Her strawberry hair darkened from sweat as she fucked his ass with as much ferocity that could rival any werewolf.

"You like that, baby?" she grunted, keeping a consistent pace between them.

"Fuck, yes," Scott mewled. "More, more!"

"More?"

"YES! MORE!"

Lydia slowed her movements, letting the entire dick come out before shoving it back in Scott's ass. She did that six more times before quickening the pace and letting the wailing teen below her thrash about, the wolfsbane burning into his skin. He didn't care because the pleasure was too great to even notice anything. His mouth hung open in an O-shape as Lydia smirked at his submissiveness.

"Do it, Scott," she said. "Come for me. Do it now."

Scott let go and exploded all over himself. He sighed in content, satisfied with the events that transpired as Lydia slid out of him. He lied there, still tied up as Lydia removed the strap-on.

"Well, that was fun for the most part. But I still haven't gotten off yet," Lydia stated assertively. "I'm going to untie you and you're going to go down on me and give me the best head of my life. Do you understand?"

Scott nodded his head obediently as Lydia began to untie his binds.

**Author's Note:**

> [Contact Me](http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>   
> 


End file.
